


Loving Arms

by flickawhip



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Aubrey just wants a little comfort.





	Loving Arms

“Babe…”

Warm arms loop around her waist even as she sinks to her knees, the lips that brush her ears sooth her with the sweetness in the tone of voice and lightness of touch.

“I’m not leaving… what’s going on?”

Despite everything, despite wanting to be brave, to speak honestly, she sighs and shrugs. 

“It’s just…. I miss her. Jess… I mean.”

“ ‘Bree, you do know you could invite her over…. Don’t you?”

“How? I… left her behind.”

“She’s still your friend ‘Bree…”

“How do you know?”

“She hasn’t quit calling…. She wants to talk to you, so talk.”

“You… wouldn’t mind?”

“Nah. Just go have fun. I’ll be okay alone for a day.”


End file.
